Keeping Secrets
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: Alternate sequel to Lessons. Ritsu has been slightly evasive towards Mugi as of late and her partner begins to wonder why that is so. ER. AU. Mugi x futa!Ritsu x Mio
1. Chapter 1

AN: An alternate sequel to Lessons which will mostly likely be a twoshot.

* * *

After school was Ritsu's most favorite time of the day. And it was indeed an inarguable, irrefutable truth so long as she went to college.

"Ritsu," Mugi said as she threw her head back on the mattress. The canopy style bed shook slightly and Ritsu settled the weight of her body, lifted her hips and ground them against Mugi.

"Yes?" Ritsu asked, kissing up her way to Mugi's neck. She kissed the shell of her ear, her cheeks, her lips. She kissed her everywhere and anywhere she wanted to.

"You need to...stop." The words came off breathlessly, as though she hadn't really meant it. She didn't mean it.

"I'm afraid I don't know what that word means," Ritsu said with a roguish grin. They laughed together and after a few more stubborn kisses Ritsu obediently stopped. "Not in the mood?"

"I am, very much."

"But?"

"You stink," Mugi whispered between them. She said it like a secret she'd been hiding, a secret she wasn't proud to keep.

Ritsu chuckled into Mugi's skin then rolled onto her back a safe distance. "That bad, huh."

Mugi turned on her side and took a playful whiff. She wiggled her nose at Ritsu, a clear look of disapproval in her eyes. After school she smelled like sweat and salt which wasn't a big deal on most occasions, but after a mock relay race? Well, that was a different problem entirely.

"How about you wash up and we'll continue from there?"

Ritsu leaned forward to kiss Mugi, a long, savory kiss that would leave the blonde heiress begging for more. When Mugi reached for her face, she shifted out of bed and headed for the bathroom. On the way there she pulled her shirt up and off her body leaving Mugi with the sight of her lean, lithe back to her imagination. She would be quick, the shorter the better. It would be downright rude to leave her girlfriend waiting for too long. So she stripped, threw her clothes into the hamper, and stepped into the shower.

The water started pouring, cold as ice and sharp as tendrils digging into her skin. She sucked in a deep breath, dragging out the uncomfortable sting until the temperature changed. When it felt lukewarm on her skin, she let out a breath she was holding. Her body relaxed, but her penis remained insistent.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?"

Ritsu wrapped her hand around her cock, pumped it from the base to the tip and groaned when she applied a suitable pressure. She had the kissing and heavy petting to blame for all this. It left her too eager to take Mugi right then and there. Ritsu sighed, lifted her hands and pressed them onto the blue shower tiles. The water poured down on her brown hair, falling from her nose to her lips.

No, she'd been eager long before arriving at Mugi's place.

Running was one of the few things that kept her in line aside from Mugi's company. Her sex drive rivaled that of a teenage boy's and more often than not she found that it did little to whet her appetite. She convinced herself she was just an ordinary healthy girl with needs. But as the week dragged on, she knew it was just an excuse to hide an underlying issue.

Ritsu wrapped her hand around herself and stroked her full length, studied every inch, every vein, every contour of her head. She pumped her hand in a steady rhythm, setting a pace that she grew comfortable with. She closed her eyes and concentrated solely on the feeling in her hips.

"Mio," Ritsu moaned quietly between the tiles.

It had been nearly a week since she'd last slept with her music teacher, Mio Akiyama, after school. Known as one of the most beautiful women on campus, she had -unknowingly - most of the students under her spell. With her long raven hair, steel grey eyes, and petite face her beauty was undeniable. And somehow, just by luck or persistence, Ritsu wheedled her way into spending one night with her.

"Nnn..." Ritsu grit her teeth together and willed her hand to move faster.

She could still vividly imagine that night as though it were only yesterday when she waltzed into Mio's office without an invitation. She often did that to get on her nerves, but that night she'd felt something more than an innocent crush on her. Ritsu felt a desire, a desire that threatened to burn her from the inside out if she didn't get what she came for. So that night she locked the door and crossed the distance with all the courage she had. She didn't expect much, but in Mio's eyes she sensed that she too, struggled to fight the sexual tension that hung so heavily between them.

In class she'd been nothing but a nuisance to Mio. A troublemaker seeking some sort of recognition in her eyes. So she stayed after class, listened to all of Mio's reprimands until one day she was bold enough to kiss her. After much reluctance on Mio's part, they agreed on maintaining a casual relationship with no commitment and titles. For a while the agreement worked in their favor, but after some time they both wanted more from each other, more than what they could give.

It was only a few days after their last tryst when things went awry and Mugi nearly caught the two of them together. After that, it was Mio who finally decided to put some distance between them. So they kept to themselves, stayed away from each other until late one night after school, after practice, Ritsu walked into Mio's office without thinking.

She knew the consequences all too well, the effect it would have on the people in her life. But despite already being in a relationship with Mugi, it didn't stop Ritsu from boxing Mio against the desk. She pressed her hips forward enough to ensure Mio felt the slight buldge in her pants. They said very few words to each other that night, merely looked into each other eyes for a few seconds before Mio finally surrendered.

The water still poured heavily over Ritsu. Her body burned like hell as she conjured the whole scenario in her head. This was wrong, there was no denying that. But she couldn't stop herself from getting off to the thought of being inside someone else other than her girlfriend.

Panting, Ritsu jerked her hand faster as she was closing in on her climax. She could still feel herself inside Mio; the way her body squeezed her cock like a hand, tight and open all at once. Mio was unbearably tight that evening, so tight that Ritsu wondered if Mio had been a virgin beforehand. She didn't ask though. She wasn't sure if she'd get the answer she wanted to hear. But first or last, it didn't matter as long as she was the best.

So she made sure of it.

That night Ritsu drove into Mio, grasped her by the thighs and pounded into her so hard it hurt them both. She sank into Mio's warm wet depths and fucked her with as much abandon as she ever dreamed. They fucked until they wanted more, until the brutality had them panting, gasping and moaning from the painful pleasure of raw, sinful lust. She thrust into Mio, slammed into her repeatedly and Mio returned the energy, rutting into her like animals in heat. Mio came with as much pain as she did pleasure and when Ritsu could hold no more she came with the force of a hurricane.

She gave one uneven jerk and came with a low groan, spraying her semen over the blue shower tiles. Her orgasm was endless as she emptied herself before her very eyes, surprised by the copious amount she released. Once she finished, Ritsu took deep breaths to calm herself after and made sure to clean up the mess she made. But even when she finished her shower and stepped out to towel off, her heart was still racing from the thought of it all. Her body ached even more than it did before. She clutched her chest and clawed at it, dragging out her nails into her skin until it hurt.

"What's wrong with me?" Ritsu asked herself and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

There came no answer, just the steady hum of the fan working to dispel the humidity in the bathroom. She pulled her wet, brown hair back and closed her eyes, straightening herself for a moment. Her heart thundered, her breathing was still slightly erratic and she could feel the need between her hips beginning to swell once again.

Ritsu stormed out of the room immediately and stopped only when she caught Mugi on the bed naked. She dropped her towel on the ground and walked to her with as much patience as a child would have accepting a reward or treat. She was much too eager for her own good that no amount of protest could've possibly shaken her off when she jumped on the bed, fervently kissed Mugi and pushed her thighs apart.

"Finally," Mugi moaned as she guided Ritsu's cock into her.

Mugi's heat inside her beckoned Ritsu, forcing herself deeper into her womb. The canopy style bed creaked under them and Mugi's hips rose up an inch from the mattress. They stayed coupled together while Ritsu's penis slowly erected inside Mugi. With her hair still wet and glistening, some of the water spilled between them catching onto Mugi's body. Ritsu kissed the tiny droplets on Mugi's skin, tickling some of her partner's more sensitive areas. Mugi's hips moved in slight pulses.

"You're awfully tight tonight," Ritsu whispered.

"You took longer than usual. I got a head start."

When Ritsu's cock felt as hard as iron, Mugi opened her mouth in silence, drawing out a beautiful, breathless gasp. Her body tensed from the stretch and Ritsu felt the softness around her, Mugi's inner folds ripening, swelling, opening up for her.

"I'm really horny," Ritsu warned.

Ritsu moved her hips in a roll, in slow sensual circles as she tried to open Mugi up even more. Her girlfriend's orgasm earlier made her unbearably wet, but the payoff made her incredibly tight as well.

"I can tell," Mugi said with a smile in her voice. She locked her legs around Ritsu and raised her hips, helping her reach every corner of her. "You've been like this all week."

Ritsu began thrusting, slowly at first until she maintained a steady rhythm. She kissed Mugi here and there, wanting and needing her body's comfort more than she could imagine. The guilt she felt earlier receded into the background like white noise, present all throughout but invisible to the naked eye. It made it easier to focus on the pleasure of being inside Mugi, moving in and out of her as if it wasn't so wrong. It wasn't. She convinced herself it was so.

Ritsu let out a strangled grunt and Mugi tightened her pelvic muscles around her shaft, forcing her to move faster. She wrapped her arms under Mugi and curled up against her body, pumping her hips like there was no tomorrow. After spending some time together with her girlfriend, she realized that Mugi much preferred her to be uninhibited with her desires. And so, she claimed the mornings, afternoons and many nights seeking her. Whenever she could, whenever she wanted, Mugi gave herself willingly. They joined themselves together at least three times in a day, sometimes four if they were lucky enough.

Sweat beaded Ritsu's forehead as she panted, slowing down as she pushed into Mugi. She pulled out to the tip for a second and slid back in. Mugi groaned from the torturous pace, each thrust coming up hard and deep into her. It was difficult to tell the difference when they were making love or just fucking.

"Do you love me?" Mugi asked, her hot breath tickling Ritsu's bare neck.

"What do you think?"

Mugi closed her eyes and moaned when Ritsu filled her up from the penetration. She dug her nails deep into Ritsu's skin, leaving pinkish red marks on the wake of her back.

"I'm not sure," Mugi confessed.

Ritsu readjusted her position, shifting a bit until her hips were slighter higher than Mugi's. She ground herself with purpose against Mugi's clit, drawing out a satisfied moan from her partner.

"I wouldn't be doing this with you if I didn't," Ritsu breathed out.

"You don't have to love someone to sleep with them."

Ritsu's eyes widened for a brief moment. Mugi was right. Love and lust were two different things entirely.

"You doubt me," Ritsu said informatively.

"It's just, lately I've felt...distant from you."

"I'm inside you," Ritsu reminded Mugi. "I don't feel distant at all."

Ritsu moved her hips again and a sharp, tingling sensation circuited all throughout Mugi's body. She bent down and brushed their noses against each other.

"Maybe I'm just overthinking it," Mugi said as she closed her eyes. This new position did all sorts of wonders for herself, so much that her mind started to blur.

Ritsu kissed Mugi gently to show that she did care. They shared slow heated kisses until the passion had taken over them both. Ritsu moved inside Mugi masterfully with as much grace and skill that was expected of her. Time and time again, she ground her hips in circles, side to side and up and down until she found the right movement to get to Mugi going. They moved, molding their bodies flush against each other. After Mugi came, Ritsu changed their positions, grabbed her knees and wrenched them up over her shoulders. Mugi arched back and every thrust after that seemed to pound at the base of her stomach.

The brutality of every thrust bordered near the edge of both pain and pleasure that within minutes, Mugi came again with tears at the corner of her eyes. She panted and Ritsu lowered her legs and draped her body over her again.

"Do you still feel so distant from me?"

"No," Mugi answered surely.

Ritsu kissed Mugi's throat all while still moving inside her. She pushed and pushed until Mugi's inner muscles tightened from another orgasm. Raising her hips, Mugi took her deep again. When Ritsu's movements grew faster and harsher, Ritsu dug her nails into the back of Mugi's neck and held her still, forcing their eyes to meet. With one last brutal thrust she came inside her with her eyes open and locked onto her.

Mugi blushed deeply at the intimacy they shared. She brought their lips together again with sweet, subtle kisses. Carefully Ritsu pulled out of Mugi and rolled on her back utterly exhausted. Mugi slipped a hand between her legs into the wetness, cupped herself and felt Ritsu's semen inside her.

If Mugi had been anyone other than herself she would've freaked out. But with all the money she had, she was able to get the best contraceptives available on the market. She didn't use the pill and Ritsu stopped wearing condoms after they assumed a more romantic relationship. She figured they wouldn't be needing any of those since she opted with the IUD.

Ritsu fell asleep within minutes and Mugi walked off to towel the dampness between her legs. When she finished, she took the liberty of emptying Ritsu's duffel bag with her clothes. The girl did have a bad habit of forgetting to toss them into the laundry hamper so she did it for her instead. When she completed the task, she opened the side compartment and found something else in it.

Slowly she pulled out a black panty.

It took all of three seconds for Mugi to realize it wasn't hers. She looked back at Ritsu who rolled in her sleep on the bed. She didn't want to believe it, but her instincts had been right along.

Ritsu was cheating.


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsu paced the hall for five minutes straight before she stopped herself and bravely knocked on the door. The walls were so quiet that Ritsu wondered if the resident was even home. Her eyes narrowed on the door knob. She had to be. After all, she was the one who invited her over.

 _Relax, she's just your professor._ _No big deal._ She closed her eyes and balled both hands into nervous fists. _Yup, just your professor...who you've already slept with._

The door opened and Ritsu broke her reverie, wide eyed and alert when Mio faced her.

"No one followed you?" Mio asked and pushed past Ritsu. She looked left, then right. No one other than the two of them seemed to be in sight.

"Good afternoon to you too," Ritsu said and walked in without an invitation.

Mio gave her a cold glare and followed right behind, locking the door. All the uneasiness suddenly left Ritsu when she took a good long look at Mio's place. Her office at school was always neat and tidy with all the books and music sheets. The same could be said for her cozy little flat. Ritsu took off her shoes by the doorway. Unlike her and Mugi's place, Mio's furniture was much simpler than the leather couches and imported rugs. Ritsu set her hand on the table which could easily set four or two people, depending on the occasion.

"Nice place."

"Do you always invite yourself in without permission?"

Ritsu turned around wryly. "Not always."

"I'm beginning to regret this," Mio muttered to herself.

"Are you really?"

Gasping, Mio found her back pressed against the nearest wall and Ritsu's arms imprisoning her on either side. Ritsu exerted an iron grip to demonstrate her capabilities and gave her a moment to think of an answer before deciding to kiss her instead. There was some resistance when Mio pressed her hand on Ritsu's chest. She'd expected as much. Mio never did enjoy surprises as much as she did.

"This isn't what we agreed on. We were...going to talk, not make out."

"We can do both."

"Ritsu..."

"I missed you. Didn't you miss me too?" Ritsu asked and pushed forward until her hips pressed into Mio's hips and the uncertainty turned into another feeling equally powerful.

"Of course I did," Mio said, sighing. "But this is important."

She slowly pushed Ritsu's shoulders away from herself, establishing some distance between them. The heady atmosphere settled down and Mio walked over to the kitchen taking two glasses from the cabinet. Ritsu leisurely strolled over to the gray sleeper sofa and took a seat. Her hands were crossed in front as she leaned forward expectantly. When Mio came back she handed her a glass of red wine.

"I didn't think you liked alcohol."

"I don't," Mio said taking a generous sip of hers. "But it helps calm my nerves."

"Nervous?"

Mio finished the rest of her drink quickly and set it down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. She nodded.

"That makes two of us," Ritsu said with a small smile. She too, finished the wine quickly then set it down right beside Mio's.

"So, about Friday night-"

"Are you okay?" Ritsu interrupted. Blinking, Mio looked at her.

"Yes, of course I am."

"Good," Ritsu exhaled.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Nothing. It's just...I'm sorry."

"Ritsu," Mio said finally finding her courage. "That night was...amazing, to say the least. I don't want you to be sorry unless you regret it. And if you do, I'd rather you lie to me instead."

Ritsu stared at her and sank back into the sofa smiling. She crossed her ankle over her knee comfortably while Mio's body still screamed of tension.

"I'm not sorry it happened," she said. "I'm just apologizing that it happened...that way. On top of your work desk at school was not how I imagined our first time together."

Mio blushed deeper, so much that Ritsu could tell that it wasn't from the alcohol. It was cute. Ritsu did her best to suppress her laughter.

"I-I didn't mind," Mio whispered, reluctant to let her embarrassment render her mute. "In my office or out by the hall, it wouldn't have mattered. I gave into you because I wanted you."

Ritsu felt her heart flutter a beat. It was rare for Mio to admit her base desires and yet here she was revealing her innermost thoughts, her deepest, darkest fantasies outright. It was, much to her chagrin, very sexy.

"Friday night," Ritsu began. "The last thing I expected was for you to kiss me. I wondered if you still felt the same and I asked myself the same questions for days on end. Try as I might, I couldn't get you out of my head."

"I'm your teacher, Ritsu."

"That's probably why I want you even more." Ritsu caressed the left side of Mio's face with her fingertips.

"I don't want to be just some notch on your bedpost," Mio said, pulling away.

"You're not."

"How can I believe you when you're still in a relationship with another? You can't do that to her, you can't do that to me." Mio swallowed hard. "It's not fair."

A torturous minute of silence passed between them.

"It's not like that. Mugi and I...we're just friends."

"She's your girlfriend," Mio corrected, sounding hurt. "Don't tell me you don't sleep with her. You live with her, Ritsu."

"Okay. We do, but it's different. I don't...I don't love her." Ritsu clenched her jaw tight. A part of her hated how selfish and arrogant she was being. But it was the truth, and it hurt admitting it for what it was.

Mio stood up and faced her. She should've been relieved but the disappointment was clear in Mio's eyes when her hand came hard right across her face. The slap resonated in the room and the aftershock stung harder than Ritsu imagined.

"How can you be so cruel?" Mio yelled.

Ritsu kept her head obediently low. She would ride out whatever punishment seemed fit. She was done running away from the consequences of her actions.

"If you don't love her, then why stay with her?"

"Because I wasn't sure," Ritsu confessed. "She was all I knew until I met you. That night in your office was what I needed to finally clear things up. I care about Mugi, I really do. But I'm not in love with her because I'm already in love with you, Mio."

Brute force was the only way to get her words to reach Mio so Ritsu took her by the arm roughly and pulled her back on the couch with her. Mio steadied herself with either arm on the sleek couch's back. They looked deeply into each other, neither daring to break the intimate moment.

"Call me cruel, naive, stubborn. I'm all of that. I won't deny it. But I can't let this go when my feelings for you aren't so simple. I've never felt this way towards anyone before."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Ritsu took one of Mio's hands and pressed it right against her chest. Her heart thrummed hard and fast against Mio's fingertips.

"It only beats this way when I'm around you."

Mio's eyes softened with quiet understanding. Ritsu could tell her words had gotten through, but it hadn't broken her walls completely. If she wanted to be with Mio, she had to earn her trust again.

"If you want me to leave I'll go. But of all the lies I've made, this isn't one of them." She stayed for a while longer then tried to get up, but Mio pushed her back down in her seat.

"Don't leave. I'm not telling you to go." Mio straddled herself into Ritsu's lap. "Ritsu, I'm your teacher. I've never slept with a student and I never intended to. I could lose my job over this, a job I love."

"I know," Ritsu whispered faintly.

Her hands began wandering on their own, feeling every subtle curve on Mio's body. Dressed in only a simple white shirt and blue jeans, Mio looked absolutely stunning. Was this what it felt like to be in love? To find her partner beautiful dressed in anything, no matter how simple her clothes were?

"Maybe I'm an idiot just like you."

Ritsu laughed whole and heartily. She never thought she'd here Mio admit that in her entire lifetime. The mood settled down and a calmer, relaxing atmosphere drifted between them.

"So...what happens now?" Mio asked, absently pulling at Ritsu's brown locks.

"I want to make it up to you."

"Ritsu, there's something I need to tell you." Mio's voice was laced heavily with concern. "That night in my office, I didn't...I wasn't on the pill."

Ritsu's face remained inscrutable. The last thing she expected was getting to third base that night, but even then she walked into Mio's office fully prepared.

"I had a condom in my wallet, it slipped my mind too." Ritsu ran her hands all over Mio's torso. "Are you on it now?"

"Yes, but Ritsu...It was my first time."

Ritsu looked up at Mio and the mask she'd put on shattered to pieces. Her question had been answered but it was too good to believe.

Mio blushed. Her legs clamped tight around Ritsu's waist. She hid her face into the crook of Ritsu's neck out of embarrassment. She nodded.

"You haven't...?"

"No, only that night with you."

"Did I hurt you?"

"A-A little," Mio agreed. "I was sore the next day."

Ritsu exhaled slowly. Mio's body felt so warm against her own that she couldn't help but get a little excited. The bulge in her pants had grown considerably palpable that in the next minute or so things would certainly get awkward. And it did. Mio went ramrod straight when Ritsu suddenly pushed her hips into her.

"Sorry," Ritsu said quickly. "I didn't mean to do that."

She watched Mio bite her bottom lip as though she were deciding if it wasn't the worst thing that could've happened. It wasn't, surely not. If anything it might've been more of a flattering compliment - one with without the use of words.

"You didn't?" Mio asked finally. The gray in her eyes had all but faded replaced by something hazier.

She did. She wanted and she craved it. All the waiting and the talking had been a waste of time. Not completely, but considerably so. Ritsu stayed her hands on Mio's hips. She definitely wanted, she wanted Mio so badly that it became a blatant need.

"I want to make love to you." Ritsu raised her hand and caressed Mio's lips with the soft pad of her thumb. "The right way."

"Then kiss me," Mio ordered.

They kissed, softly at first but harder when they opened their mouths to each other. Mio's hands dug deep into her hair, fingers scraping her scalp like a deep soothing massage. The heat trapped between their bodies was intoxicating, and Ritsu couldn't get enough of Mio on top of her. Her cock, deliciously hard in her jeans rubbed just right against Mio when they shifted. She gasped when Mio's fingers deftly worked with the buckle of her belt and quickly lowered the zipper of her jeans.

She never imagined Mio to be so take-charge like she was now. But right before she could praise her courage, Mio faltered. That night in the office had been her first time. And Mio admitted she'd never been with anyone else other than Ritsu before.

"You okay?" Ritsu asked gently.

"It's just...I don't know what to do next."

Mio eased off of Ritsu and watched her push off her jeans down to her ankles. She'd worn boxer briefs underneath, the only appropriate underwear that always looked sexy. Her bulge, no longer discreetly tucked away, was the only thing that caught Mio's attention at the present moment.

"Feel me," Ritsu said.

She brought Mio's hands to her, slipped them under her boxer briefs and felt her fingers wrap around her cock. Her heart hammered hard in her chest. Slowly she let go as Mio did the work herself. At first all Mio did was explore, she touched the tip with a gentle finger, stroked the full length of it. Mio lowered her hands and cupped Ritsu's balls to which the brunette tensed up uncomfortably.

"Maybe not so much there," Ritsu breathed out tersely.

Mio's hands went back to her penis and she relaxed again when she gave it one good stroke. Ritsu let out a low, throaty groan and Mio retracted her hand immediately.

"I-I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

"No," Ritsu said grinning. "It didn't. That was good, Mio."

"I...I feel like an idiot. I don't have the slightest clue what I'm doing."

"Then I'll teach you, but I expect you to teach me in return. There's no reason for us to rush. We can take it slow." Mio sat back on her lap. "Tell me how you like being touched. And where."

"I don't know where to begin."

"You've never even touched yourself?" Ritsu asked and began unbuttoning Mio's jeans. She pulled the zipper down and smiled at the cherry red underwear that greeted her there.

"N-No."

"Nothing we can't fix. I guess I'll just have to find out myself."

Mio suddenly felt more aware of herself given her lack of clothing. She crossed her chest with her arms protectively. Ritsu pushed her into the sofa and onto her back.

"R-Ritsu?"

Ritsu kicked off her jeans and pulled up her shirt, leaving nothing but her bare self exposed in front of Mio. She believed there was nothing shameful in flaunting off her assets, especially if the end goal was to turn her partner on.

"Lesson one - if this is ever going to work you need to trust me." Ritsu motioned over Mio's jeans, waiting patiently for her permission. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Mio said breathlessly. "I do."

Ritsu slowly worked on pulling down her pants until they were up and off her body. When she finished, she examined her thoroughly in the daylight. Lean, slender legs and well rounded hips. She imagined what it would be like to tear her panties off and explore her innermost parts a second time. She laid a single kiss at the center of Mio's stomach and dragged her lips gracefully down the hem of her underwear. She let out a breath on her soft pale skin, the heat from her mouth spreading throughout her entire pelvic region. Just as Mio's gasp started into a moan, she moved back up and went straight to work on Mio's brassiere.

"Lesson two," Ritsu began. "You will tell me what pleases you and what doesn't. If I hurt you in any way, tell me."

Ritsu pushed Mio's bra aside, took one of her nipples in her mouth and sucked lightly on it. Mio arched beneath her, blinking from the shock of pleasure. Ritsu moved slowly from one breast to the other, kissing Mio's nipples until her breasts felt full and swollen. She flinched for a moment and Ritsu came back up to check.

"Good flinch or bad flinch?"

"Good flinch," Mio confirmed.

Ritsu dipped her head to Mio's breasts, who closed her eyes once more, laid her head back and resolved to relax. When she pleasured her enough, she disposed of the bra and tossed it onto the ground. Now half naked in nothing but their underwear, Ritsu paused to give her next actions some thought. Sex on the sofa didn't sound particularly sexy unless it was an unplanned one night stand, to which this wasn't.

"We can go to my room," Mio offered, her voice low and heady. She'd never seen her gray eyes look so dark and ominous, full of lust and desire.

They quickly departed from the sofa and made their way down the hall, but they never made it to the bedroom. Gasping, Mio found herself with her back pressed to the door. Ritsu moved her hand lower over Mio's quivering stomach, caressing the soft pool of liquid need between her legs. She slipped her finger into her underwear and prodded her sweet, swollen clitoris gently. She easily slid one of her fingers into Mio and paused when she was about an inch inside.

"Did you know," Ritsu began. "That if I touch you here I can feel your pulse?"

Mio moaned a little louder when Ritsu massaged the bundle of nerves inside her. Her legs weakened and she held onto Ritsu to steady herself.

"I-Is that...a lesson?"

"No," Ritsu grinned against Mio's ear. "Just a tip."

She pulled Mio's panties right off of her and finally opened the bedroom door. The room was brighter than she expected, but to be fair, it was still daylight. They kissed again and again while Ritsu took the lead and brought them to the mattress. It was smaller than Mugi's and much simpler than their four poster bed. Ritsu had to admit that she liked this one even better. The simplicity was something she missed. Mio fell back pulling Ritsu on top of her. It was clear that she felt a little bashful with all the sunlight between their bodies.

"Give me a sec, I left the condom in my jeans."

"W-Wait," Mio said and reached up for Ritsu. "I have some...by the bedside drawer."

Ritsu only raised an eyebrow before checking herself. She pulled out the large box of condoms in it.

"I thought you said you didn't sleep with anyone."

"I-I don't. I bought it after that night."

"You knew this was going to happen?" Ritsu asked smiling.

"I-I wasn't fully certain you'd say yes."

Ritsu blushed deeply.

"Did you really go out to the market to buy these yourself?" Ritsu asked, holding up a rubber between her fingers.

"N-No! Of course not. I bought them online. They were delivered."

Ritsu stripped out of her boxer briefs and slipped on the condom swiftly. She was a little surprised that Mio picked out the right comfortable size for her. It was likely she wouldn't feel much of anything with it on, but Mio did put in some effort when they were labeled ultra thin for enhanced pleasure.

She slid under the covers with Mio and stretched out again on top of her. Mio gasped a little from the pleasure of Ritsu's warm bare breasts pressing against hers. Ritsu's hands roamed lower down her body and entered Mio. She made slow circles inside her and Mio felt herself growing wetter the more she touched her. A second finger joined the first one and Mio instinctively opened her legs wider.

Mio's body tensed, drawing Ritsu deeper into her. Soon her undulations became desperate, so much that they both felt each others desires so clearly. She wanted Ritsu inside her...inside her body, inside her heart.

"Ritsu...I-"

Ritsu adjusted her hips aligning them with Mio's and pushed into her, slipping in with only the slightest hint of discomfort. Their bodies tensed and Mio arched off the bed to accommodate her whole length inside her. A smattering of groans inhabited the room, soft pants that grew harsher and harsher with every delicate thrust. Eventually Mio relaxed well enough to start moving her own hips while Ritsu moved back and forth.

"Do you like this?" Ritsu asked gently.

"Sex..?"

"Having me inside you."

Mio instinctively wrapped her legs around Ritsu's waist. She flinched at a particularly hard thrust.

"Y-Yes, I do..."

Finally Ritsu's movements grew harsher and faster. She opened her mouth to Ritsu's and her tongue slipped inside. Ritsu's kiss—gentle and subtle—was the opposite of the sex. Mio wanted her to stay in her mouth and her body all night.

And she did.

By the time they finished they tried a good amount of different positions and angles, so much that Mio's body was sore from all the overzealous sex. She wasn't aware how adventurous Ritsu was in bed or herself for that matter and the thought put a lazy smile on her face. Mio sidled next to Ritsu with the two of them spooning against each other underneath the covers. It was a little odd being in Ritsu's arms tonight, but it did bring her some comfort to know she wouldn't be alone. Ritsu's bare chest felt warm on her back and her light, even breaths tickled the nape of her neck ever so gently. Mio finally let out a wistful sigh and caught a very short glimpse of blue that permeated the room. Her chest tightened for a moment when she realized it was Ritsu's phone buzzing in the darkness.

There was no doubt in her mind that it was Mugi. She was, after all, still Ritsu's girlfriend. It was natural for her to be curious of her whereabouts so late at night.

Mio swallowed the lump in her throat and awkwardly turned away, allowing the blue light to recede into the darkness. She felt guilty about sleeping with Ritsu a second time and knew all too well that what they had probably wouldn't work out.

But even after all her personal doubts, Mio wanted to keep her close for selfish purposes because for once in her life being with Ritsu made her happy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just a short excerpt for all your patience and support.

* * *

Ritsu pushed the damp face towel against her head while small trickles of water slipped down her cheeks. This time around the campus was eerily quiet, the hallways void of the usual students that inhabited it during the day. The lamp posts flickered on all over the quad and the few people that still lingered within the school began making their way home. Ritsu readjusted the duffle bag on her shoulder and continued onward. Practice was tiring today and now all she wanted was to go home, cook a decent meal and lay on her bed.

She ran the towel through her hair one more time before hearing the sound of music from a distance. It had a familiar ring to it one that had her genuinely intrigued. Slowly, she followed the sound down the dimly lit hallway, up the stairs and stopped at a closed door. A small smile crept up her lips as she distinguished the bass melody from The Who's My Generation. Ritsu could tell only a bassist was present inside and figured she should be considerate enough to let them finish the song instead of barging in. So instead, she waited right by the door's wall and savored every beat, drumming in accompaniment with her hands.

It had been so long since she last played in the music room. College made it difficult to balance academics, after-school activities and her job. Laying down her hobbies was what she had to sacrifice to keep her grades up.

She closed her eyes and finished at the same time the bassist did. Although she had only imagined playing in her head, she was grateful to hear the sound of live music again. Ritsu let out a breath and heard the bassist begin packing up from the other end of the room. She was certain that she had to know the name of whomever they were.

Footsteps approached the doorway and Ritsu steeled herself for a proper introduction. When she faced the bassist to greet them, her heart skipped a beat and she was rendered speechless.

"Ritsu?" Ms. Akiyama asked first, equally surprised.

Ritsu said nothing and stared at her gorgeously stunning music theory teacher. She knew she played bass but she never got a chance to hear her perform until now.

"Mio? Wow, I didn't know that was you inside. You were great," Ritsu said. "On bass I mean. I didn't know you liked The Who."

"I thought no one was here." Ms. Akiyama tightened her grip on her guitar case. "I wasn't trying to catch anyone's attention."

"Well you certainly have mine now."

Ms. Akiyama took a step back and began walking away. Her high heels echoed across the polished linoleum floor. Ritsu followed behind her a few paces. She wondered what her teacher looked like while playing in her white blouse and black pencil skirt. She immediately regretted not taking a peak sooner.

"Mio-"

"It's Ms. Akiyama."

"Ms. Akiyama," Ritsu said stubbornly. "Can we talk?"

They arrived at her private office and Ms. Akiyama turned the knob and opened the door. Ritsu stepped in still waiting for an answer to her question. Mio's office was small with a standard sized desk and chair. The paperwork on top was filed and neatly organized as she had expected.

"We don't have anything to talk about." Ms. Akiyama said and set her guitar case down.

"Are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"

Ms. Akiyama stared at her, an attempt that seemed to pierce right through Ritsu. She breathed a sigh and tried to busy herself with something in the room to look preoccupied.

"Mio?"

Ritsu closed the door behind and locked it. She was used to being ignored and considered that getting her teacher's undivided attention would take a bit more doing. Ritsu released the duffle bag by the side gently, tossed the face towel along with it, and made her way across the room. Maybe words weren't exactly what they needed.

Her fingers traveled the expanse of the table over the folders of graded papers and music theory sheets. Ritsu couldn't help but imagine all the time and effort Ms. Akiyama had to put into her class lectures. A part of her felt guilty for taking it for granted.

Ritsu's fingers slipped past the boundaries of the desk, her hand falling limp by her side. Ms. Akiyama had her long raven hair tied up in a ponytail today, something Ritsu found utterly delightful from behind. She was careful with her next actions, treading with utmost caution before drawing close and planting one sweet kiss along the nape of her neck.

The papers in Ms. Akiyama's hand crumpled ever so slightly. Her shoulders tensed and she inhaled a sharp breath of air. Ritsu kissed her way up, stopping right along her earlobe and settled her hands on Ms. Akiyama's waistline.

"We don't have to talk but I don't want to stand around doing nothing either."

"R-Ritsu...don't."

"I can't help it."

Ritsu pressed another kiss between Ms. Akiyama's neck and shoulder. She was patient, but even she had her limits. It had been a few weeks since the last she stayed after class and indulged her secret trysts with Ms. Akiyama.

"You have a girlfriend."

"That's never stopped us before."

Ms. Akiyama turned around. She couldn't find it in herself to meet Ritsu's eyes. Dishonesty was one thing, but encouraging their secret relationship behind one of her students was another. Ms. Akiyama paused.

"I don't think I can do this anymore."

Ritsu eased the papers away from Ms. Akiyama's hand and placed them by the desk. There was a large part of herself that felt guilty for cheating behind Mugi's back. It would have been easier to break up with her, but she knew she couldn't - even if her feelings weren't as strong as they were for Mio.

"I love you," Ritsu said.

The words came out so easily Ritsu was bit surprised herself. She looked at her college professor who was beautiful, intelligent, and someone she greatly admired. Ritsu convinced herself she wouldn't hold back anymore, at least not tonight.

"I love the way you come into school twenty minutes early every day. You never miss a beat. I love how you're passionate about your career and I regret not paying enough attention in the lectures you put so much effort into."

"Ritsu..."

"I love how you know The Who and play their songs when you think no one's watching. I love the sound of your music and I really hope one day we can get a chance to play together." Ritsu took a deep breath. Her knuckles had gone white from her balled up fists. "I know what we have might be temporary, but my feelings aren't. I love you Mio, I love everything about you. And I know I probably sound silly and stupid for saying all of this but-"

Mio pressed her mouth hard against Ritsu's. Ritsu's fists finally loosened and she used both hands to pace the kiss between them. Her heart was racing so quickly she feared her knees would give in. They didn't. She was glad they didn't. Ritsu let out a shaky breath and kissed Mio back fervently. All of her pent up emotions welled up inside her chest threatening to burst.

Ritsu pushed Mio back against the desk. She kissed a path along Mio's neckline, slid her fingers along her waist and thighs. Her lips cracked into a roguish grin where they lingered gently on Mio's skin. She smelled heavenly, like honey and lavender, perhaps the scent from her shampoo or body wash. Ritsu rocked her hips slightly against Mio. She could feel herself unraveling, wanting and needing more from the older woman.

There was a pause for breath and in their heated haze Mio looked at Ritsu. Her eyes now shadowed with dark desire seemed to suck her in, inexplicably so. Mio opened her mouth but no words came to her. She felt a strange longing in her body, more so in her hips. She was never one to act on her impulses so brashly and it was taking all of her willpower to keep herself in check.

Mio took a fistful of Ritsu's t-shirt bringing her close enough to let their breaths linger between them. She wanted more, she craved it, desired it and she was certain Ritsu sensed as much. There were lines she dared not to cross, but a part of her couldn't help but wonder what if she did. It was unlikely of her to indulge such reckless thoughts.

"I really enjoy kissing you," Ritsu confessed with an uncharacteristic, sheepish smile.

"Then kiss me..."

Ritsu dipped her head and kissed a path down Mio's neck. The older girl tensed for a moment letting out a wanton sigh into her ear. It sent goosebumps along Ritsu's skin.

"Mio?"

"Where would this go?"

"I...I don't know."

Ritsu closed her eyes. It was a little white lie. If she was honest she could imagine a handful of possibilities on how this night could play out.

Mio rocked her hips against Ritsu's. Their faces moved across each other, their lips barely touching before pulling away.

"W-What's in your pants?" Mio asked, her voice bated and breathy.

"That's...um." Ritsu said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Tell me."

Mio's fingertips bordered the hem of Ritsu's black sweatpants. She was much more forward tonight and held an unusual air of authority in her demeanor.

"It's-It's complicated."

Mio slowly slipped her hand into Ritsu's pants. She felt her without permission but the younger girl did not protest. Mio touched her gently, feeling around her with the tips of her fingers. Ritsu flushed when Mio held her length for a brief moment.

"Ritsu..." Mio said as she caressed the side of her pupil's hip.

Ritsu couldn't find it in herself to look Mio in the eye. Out of all the women she'd been with her teacher was the only one she was unreasonably bashful towards.

"I...guess this explains a lot of things, like why you're so horny whenever we make out."

"The last I remember your panties were pretty wet too," Ritsu countered quickly.

Mio blushed at the truth in Ritsu's sentence but she refused to lose the conversation.

"Speaking of, I believe you have something of mine."

"I thought it was a memento. You know for the extra credit."

When Ritsu didn't give Mio an appropriate answer the older woman tightened her grip around her.

"Well, I believe I have something of yours now. You would be wise not to overstep your boundaries, Ritsu."

Ritsu stared at Mio wide-eyed. Her face flushed and her heart began racing laps throughout her chest. It was hard to believe Mio was the same person who berated her throughout class on a daily basis. She seemed more teacher-like now, stern and commanding. To be frank Ritsu found it rather hot.

"Y-Yes Ms. Akiyama."

Mio's eyes softened for a split second. Ritsu's obedient tone suddenly broke her character. She realized what she was doing and quickly removed her hand from the girl's pants.

"I-I think that's enough for tonight."

"Is it?" Ritsu asked. "Because I think I still have something you want, Ms. Akiyama."

Ritsu lifted her hand, dragged her fingertips between Mio's blouse ever so slowly. "You and I want the same thing."

"And what exactly is that?"

Ritsu stroked Mio's hair gently and whispered into her ear.

"To let go."

* * *

There was no sense of doubt or uncertainty in any of Ritsu's actions. She was assertive and knew exactly what she wanted. She was passionate with her kisses - all the more with her hands and body. Mio followed Ritsu's guidance without question. Despite her undeniable beauty and charm she had never been so keenly intimate with anyone before.

Her office was fairly old and the light bulbs overhead had slightly dimmed throughout the years. Still, Mio felt that the room was a little too bright to her liking. She reached for the small lamp beside her office desk and turned it off. In the darkness she could feel herself more aware of her surroundings and consequently, more aware of Ritsu.

She reached out for her and traced the subtle details of Ritsu's face. Mio thumbed the edge of her lips and couldn't help but press her own to them. She didn't realize just how much she missed Ritsu's presence, kissing her and holding her. No matter how stubborn and troublesome her young pupil might be, she'd already earned a place in her heart.

She skipped out of her underwear while Ritsu lowered her pants and wrapped one of her hands around herself. Mio couldn't see much in the darkness but she could feel Ritsu against her, equally desperate for their bodies to finally come together. She was so wet from the waiting that she had to bite back the words that threatened to spill from her lips. Ritsu pushed herself right against her folds, teased the hood of her clit with the tip of her head. Suddenly, she pulled at the younger girl's shirt crumpling it between her fist.

She was done waiting.

Mio pulled and Ritsu pushed into her, gently at first with a delicateness that she hadn't imagined. At first she felt nothing but heat, burning heat that traveled up and into her slowly. It consumed her, bit by bit until their bodies were completely joined. She closed her eyes and concentrated as Ritsu moved inside her - the penetration, the thickness of her spreading her over.

She felt everything.

Ritsu kissed her and she kissed back as if her life depended on it. Ritsu kissed her mouth, Mio kissed her tongue. She'd underestimated their passion and was soon overwhelmed by it. Ritsu raided her, plundered her and sundered her.

When it was over and she opened her eyes she was hunched over her table. Ritsu planted a soft kiss on the edge of her shoulder breaking her reverie. As she straightened herself out her body felt strange. There was a subtle ache in her muscles, a wetness between her hips that hadn't felt like that of her own.

She reached and drew two fingers between her legs.

Ritsu muttered a curse under her breath and it was all she needed to confirm her suspicions.

For a while she stood silent. She didn't know what she would do, what she should say. They were so caught in each other that they weren't thinking straight.

"Mio, I—"

Mio raised her hand so that Ritsu wouldn't say anymore. She hoped she wouldn't. She didn't.

"You should go home. It's late."

Mio didn't mean to sound cold and brash with her words but it didn't surprise her the slightest bit if she did. Right now she was a well of emotions. She wasn't sure which one seemed most prominent.

"Are you alright?" Ritsu asked. She was cautious, but she was also worried.

"I-I'll manage."

Ritsu rested a hand over Mio's shoulder and squeezed it gently. She whispered "I love you," into her ear and left without waiting for a response.

The room went quiet and Mio was all alone again. She held herself, crossed her arms over her chest and pondered. A thousand thoughts reeled in her head, her emotions in a frenzy. She clutched a hand over her heart which raced even after all that was said and done. There was a feeling she couldn't quite shake, a feeling that wasn't entirely uncomfortable.

"Is this love?"


End file.
